


光下影

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *扑克设定，存在大量我流私设，狗血预警。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	光下影

Part Ⅰ The Devil

黑桃国的王后叫亚瑟·柯克兰。柯克兰家族的幼子，不足十五岁便被时钟塔择定的天才，扑克大陆有史以来最优秀的外交家之一。他是黑桃国臣民最引以为傲的王后，他们说即使是四国最有名的画家也画不出我们王后的半分神采。他的金发是西海湾岸边的阳光，眼睛是南方湍流底下的翡翠，嘴唇是御花园里盛放的蔷薇，生就一副天赐的好容貌。

他的名字是亚瑟。

刚从一场动乱中登上王位不久的方片国国王注视着黑桃国王后，摆在面前的羊肝菌舒芙蕾受了凉，慢慢塌陷了。黑桃王后迎上他的目光，有些疑虑地问：“抱歉，您对晚宴有什么不满之处吗？”

“不，当然没有。”方片国王回答，他的笑容优雅得体。“您安排了一场非常完美的晚宴，我过得很愉快。谢谢您。”

亚瑟微笑着颔首：“这样就好。国王陛下对您的亲自来访十分重视，我自然也不敢怠慢。您刚才只是望着我，许久没有动这道菜品，我还以为是不合您的胃口。”

“这就是您多虑了。我为我刚才的失礼道歉。”方片国王略带歉意地说，“只是您长得实在太像我以前的一位旧识，以至于我几乎以为您就是他……是我唐突了，请见谅。”

黑桃国王阿尔弗雷德思索了一会儿，说：“五年前，亚瑟还卧病在床，侍臣们一直在他身边照看。他不可能在那时跑到方片国去。”

六年前，草花国大举进攻黑桃国，彼时还是少年人的黑桃国王与王后亲征。王后曾一人深入敌后，切断敌方补给和通讯，又成功说服红心国与黑桃国缔结盟约，从东西两面夹击草花国，终于在两年后成功退敌。年轻的王后自此名扬四国，为黑桃上下举国称道。但王后经此一役魔力大损，终于病倒在床，一连三年闭门不出，直到一年前才下了病榻，这是整个扑克大陆都知道的事情。

所以他点点头：“当然，黑桃王后当然不会是他，只是这两个人真的太像了。”

亚瑟微笑着举起酒杯：“可见陛下是重情义之人。”

弗朗西斯是来向黑桃国示好的，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟看得明明白白。这位新国王是方片国内乱的后起之秀，但他过人的头脑和出色的手腕令所有人为之侧目。他不出一年便平息了内乱，方片国的人民和他忠诚的追随者推举他为新的国王。

他们对弗朗西斯果断而冷绝的行事作风早有耳闻。迎外敌、除逆党、平叛乱、削贵族，竟让他在不到两年之内全部完成，并大获成功。扑克大陆的国王和王后作为一国顶端的统治者，历来是由时钟塔在适龄的候选人中选出，而他并未得到时钟塔的承认，就在人们的拥戴声中擅自戴上了王冠。显然，这位年轻的国王绝非等闲之辈。

在整顿完毕国内事务之后，让新国王如鲠在喉的是草花国日益增长的威胁。庞大的草花国长期盘踞北方的极寒之地，近年来对大陆腹地也越发有垂涎之意。虽然方片国历史悠久，国力雄厚，但由于刚刚结束了长达十余年的内乱，亟需休养生息，硬碰硬显然并非明智之举。新即位的方片国王很清楚，方片国需要一个盟友。红心国内部混乱，难以依靠，而强大的黑桃国与草花国积怨已久，显然是他的最佳选择。

显然，这也正中黑桃国的下怀。

新历258年，黑桃国与方片国缔结同盟关系。

新历260年，草花国入侵红心国毗邻黑桃边境的费克斯堡，黑桃国与方片国对草花国宣战。

黑桃国和红心国接壤的地方分布着大片常年黑暗阴冷的森林，这样的地形条件显然不利于作战。结合情报和多番商议考量，阿尔弗雷德决定采取多线进攻，呈钳形之势包抄敌营。身为此战的最高指挥，他仍需坐镇主力军中，分别袭击敌方两翼的任务自然就落在亚瑟和弗朗西斯身上。

由于得到红心国的接应，作战计划进行得非常顺利。一个月内，黑桃国与方片国的军队已经形成不断缩小的包围圈，草花国节节败退，歼灭敌军似乎指日可待。

“贵国国王拥有过人的智慧。”弗朗西斯对亚瑟说。“有这样的国王和王后，可以想象黑桃国国祚绵长。”

“阿尔的确是一个出色的决策者。”亚瑟说着皱了一下眉头，“但要从长久计，这奉承话您就不必说了。要知道，英明者更易为过去的自己所困。”

弗朗西斯愣了一下。

他放下杯子，总是含笑的眼睛里露出晦暗不明的神色。

“以前也有人对我说过这句话。”他目光沉沉地望着亚瑟，后者觉得那目光几乎要将自己看穿。

“您和他真是太像了。”

亚瑟讶异地笑了：“这可真巧。我和您那位旧识，真有如此相似吗？”

弗朗西斯沉吟一会儿，缓缓点了点头，但立刻又摇了摇头。

“不，王后您出身贵族，那个人却不是。倒不如说这一点上他与您完全相反，是个相当淘气的家伙。”他笑了一下。“但他的智慧——恕我冒昧，尽管他出身不高，但我敢说，他的头脑与您相比并不逊色。”

亚瑟垂下眼睛，看着沉在杯子底部的茶叶，像是在心里默默卜了一卦。然后他抬起头，说：“他叫奥利弗，对吗？”

方片国王的脸色骤然变了。他用探究的眼神上下打量着亚瑟，仿佛怀疑他就是那个人。

“您是怎么知道的？”

“如果让您觉得冒犯，我很抱歉。但我的确是在无意中得知的。”亚瑟微微欠身。

他知道那个人的名字不过也就是前两天。一场战斗刚刚结束，傍晚时分，他在军营里作例行巡视，清点归营士兵人数，安排救治伤员和物资补充。一切都跟往常一样，如果不是突然遇到那个士兵的话。

那个士兵见到他的时候，脸上露出难以言喻的震惊，其中夹杂着一丝些微的喜悦和释然，亚瑟不明白这是什么反应。他走近这位士兵，准备开口询问他和他同僚的情况，却被对方抢了先。

“奥利弗先生！”士兵激动地抓住了他的手，连着声音都有些颤抖，“您、您是怎么逃出来的？我真没想到，您竟然还活着……”

亚瑟不明就里地皱了皱眉。他扫了一眼这位士兵肩上的徽章，隐约想起在士兵名册的记录上，这是方片国的一个年轻贵族，好像叫马修·威廉姆斯。

“您认错人了。”亚瑟冷静地将马修的手掰开，“我叫亚瑟，是黑桃国的王后。”

马修这才注意到亚瑟胸口的黑桃胸章。他立刻后退一步，低下头连连道歉。

“但是，您跟奥利弗先生真是太像了，简直一模一样。”青年士兵诚恳地说。他的眼睛清澈无暇，全然不似说谎。

“那时我隐约猜到，这位奥利弗先生大概就是您的旧识，”亚瑟说，“今天见您提起，便冒失地询问了一下。请您原谅。”

弗朗西斯摆摆手，叹了一口气。

“马修是我的表弟，家族被我封爵不过短短几年，父母又走得早，他还是个孩子的时候就袭了爵位入宫进学，但我能照顾他的时间并不多。大部分时候，他是跟着奥利弗的，两人亲如兄弟，因此他看见跟奥利弗长得很像的你，难免会觉得激动。我替他向你道歉。”

亚瑟摇摇头：“不必，这是人之常情。但您能放心把表弟交给他，我想这位奥利弗先生一定是您相当信任的挚友。”

“挚友？”弗朗西斯失笑，“不，这您可就想错了。他是我的恋人。但很可惜，他已经不在人世了。”

亚瑟惊讶得一时说不出话。他张着嘴僵了两秒，但很快便反应过来。显然，这位以多情浪漫闻名的方片国王的情史并不简单，不过亚瑟并不打算过多追问。他满怀同情地说：“我很遗憾。”

令所有人都没有想到的是，战争状况急转直下。草花国的士气异常高涨，在其国王亲临战场以后，竟然逐渐扭转了极度不利的局面。他们在瓦纳河下游打开了一个缺口，阿尔弗雷德不得不立刻调兵前往增援。

在这个时候，弗朗西斯受伤了。他们在向南行军的途中中了埋伏，军队死伤一片，弗朗西斯和亚瑟拼力率领残部杀出重围。混乱中不知是谁的箭射中了弗朗西斯，他拔出箭继续战斗，鲜血顿时浸满了整只手。但他不敢停留，直到完全甩开追兵，亚瑟一再要求停下来处理伤口并整顿队伍，他才终于同意稍作休息。

甫一停下，弗朗西斯便觉得头晕脑胀，全身乏力，几乎握不稳缰绳。伤口已经隐隐开始溃烂，他这才恍惚反应过来，那支箭是淬了毒的。接着他眼前一黑，从马上跌了下去。

他听见军队顿时一片哗然，吵得他头疼欲裂，唯独亚瑟焦急的叫喊格外清晰。他似乎看见亚瑟跃下马向这边跑来。那个身影如此熟悉，以至于他一瞬间以为自己又看到了那个人。

“奥利弗？”

他挣扎着伸出手去，因中毒变得僵冷的手指轻轻擦过亚瑟的脸颊，白皙的皮肤上落下鲜红狰狞的印记。他看见亚瑟瞪大眼睛，翡翠般的眸子里清晰地映出自己苍白的脸。

接着他彻底陷入了昏迷。

亚瑟似乎僵住了。他直愣愣地看着昏迷的弗朗西斯，像是不认识这个人。他应该立刻叫医疗兵为弗朗西斯处理伤口，他应该决定是该就地扎营还是继续前进。弗朗西斯倒下了，所有人都在等待他的决策。但他的大脑一片空白，无数想说的不想说的话语涌上来，又全部堵在喉头，寒意从背部一寸一寸往上攀升。

刚才弗朗西斯叫他奥利弗，而他的名字是亚瑟。但他竟然不觉得有任何不对。弗朗西斯那声微弱的喊叫仿佛无名的召唤，让他不顾一切地向那个人奔去，好像他本来就叫这个名字，好像他们早已对彼此熟稔于心。

医疗兵们迅速冲了过来，手忙脚乱地开始救治。亚瑟终于回过神，起身让开位置。他对传令官下达了就地驻扎的命令。

今天真是太累了。他有些疲惫地想着，揉了揉眉心。

Part Ⅱ The Lovers

两日后，援军抵达，亚瑟率军退敌。草花国在侧翼投入的战力日益减少，显然，阿尔弗雷德所领主力军的正面猛攻给他们带来不小的压力。战势似乎再次逆转，草花国的势力一再回缩，胜利已经近在眼前。

弗朗西斯终于在昏迷半月后醒转。接到这个消息的亚瑟迅速前往弗朗西斯的营帐，确认消息属实之后，他长舒一口气，说：“谢天谢地，您可算醒了，这些天真是把我折磨得够呛。”

弗朗西斯没有说话。微微卷曲的金色长发无力地垂落在他的肩头，衬得脸上毫无血色。他皱着眉看着亚瑟，眼里有些惘然的神色。

亚瑟显然也发现了这一点。他走上前，试探着问：“波诺弗瓦陛下，您觉得还好吗？如果还有哪里不舒服，请一定……”

弗朗西斯没有任何预兆地抱住了他。这一举动来得实在出乎意料，亚瑟说到一半的话被硬生生掐断。他惊疑地看着弗朗西斯埋在自己怀里的脑袋，不知应该作何反应。

“奥利弗……”他听见弗朗西斯宛若叹息一般的声音，“抱歉……但是我爱你，原谅我吧。”

亚瑟听得一头雾水。再次被错认成奥利弗让他有些恼怒，甚至对那个素未谋面的人也变得不满起来。

该死的，这个奥利弗到底是什么人？

他一边在心里咒骂着，试图推开弗朗西斯，但后者似乎害怕再次失去失而复得的恋人，手臂像铁链一样紧紧禁锢着他，几乎让他喘不过气。亚瑟翻了个白眼，冷冷地拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀。

“睁大眼睛看清楚我是谁。”

弗朗西斯抬起头，望进亚瑟的眼睛。那对翡翠美丽而冰冷，胸口的黑桃胸章泛着幽深的色泽。

他如梦初醒般松开双臂，揉了揉额角。

“实在抱歉，请黑桃王后原谅我的失礼。”弗朗西斯顿了一下，似乎在斟酌言辞。“或许我这样说您会觉得是狡辩，但我的确只是一时认错了，没有任何唐突的意思。愿您宽恕我。”

亚瑟松开自己无意识绞紧的双手。“当然。”

新历261年冬春之交，草花国退兵。方片国王应黑桃国王邀请前往黑桃都城，共同庆祝两国同盟的胜利。

亚瑟在寝宫里的镜子前试穿礼服。这面镜子是由一块巨大的水晶打磨而成的，在他搬进这里之前就已经存在，每天早上他都对着它穿戴整齐，晚上又对着它换好睡袍。他对它再熟悉不过。

但今天这面镜子似乎有些不同。镜面中心微微有些褶皱，像是被微风吹过的湖水。这显然不是正常现象。但他终究没能抵挡好奇和湖面下未知的诱惑，他伸手抚摸湖面中心，涟漪从指尖一圈一圈荡漾开去，传来的触感却是冰冷而坚硬。

他疑惑地收回手，抬起头来，却顿时被吓得倒退了一步。

镜子里映出的自己依然触着镜面，眼带讥诮地看着他。

“你害怕了吗？”镜中的亚瑟露出关切的神色。

亚瑟脸色惨白，惊疑地看着他。这个人分明跟自己长得一模一样，但他绝不会认为这就是自己。到底是哪里不同，他说不上来。然而隔着波纹荡漾的镜面望去，初时的惊恐渐渐退却，他竟然莫名安心和宁静下来，即使他很清楚自己正身处一个无比诡谲的空间。

那个名字在他唇边打转。他犹豫再三，还是说了出来：“奥利弗？”

镜中人看着他，讶异地笑了。

“原来你已经知道我是谁。”

托弗朗西斯的福，亚瑟并不是第一次知道奥利弗与自己长得像，但当一个与自己的容貌毫无二致的人真实地站在自己面前，任何人都会感到惊恐至极。

“我们为什么长得这么像？”

奥利弗突然双手扒住镜面，镜面内发出沉闷的响声。他面容狰狞地凑近，仿佛要从镜子里走出来。亚瑟惊得浑身一凉。

“这个问题应该我问你。”奥利弗声音嘶哑，“为什么我死后竟然还有意识？为什么我会跟你融为一体？你这家伙到底是从哪里来的？”

波纹继续一圈一圈荡漾开去，奥利弗的脸被切割得诡异扭曲。

亚瑟强迫自己将视线从那张熟悉的脸上移开，冷静地回忆从弗朗西斯那里得到的关于奥利弗的蛛丝马迹，试探着问：“你生前是方片国王的恋人？”

“方片国王？”奥利弗脸上顿时露出极度憎恶的表情，这着实让亚瑟吃了一惊。“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦吗？谁要做那个无耻的野心家的恋人？”

不等亚瑟说话，他突然蹲下身旁若无人地低声抽泣起来。亚瑟因他这一连串的情绪突变惊骇莫名。

奥利弗止住哭泣抬起头，脸上还挂着泪痕，却慢慢对他展开一个微笑。

“你想知道我和波诺弗瓦到底是什么关系？那就进来让我告诉你吧。”

亚瑟下意识地想说不，但他的意见显然毫无作用。镜面开始剧烈地晃动，波纹被震得支离破碎，奥利弗的脸在镜面后慢慢消失了。他看见波浪从镜面上喷涌而出，未等他反应便将他兜头卷了进去。

亚瑟睁开的眼睛的时候，发现自己站在一片田野上。他全身干爽，没有一点被水淹没过的痕迹。有风轻柔地拂过他的发梢，带来葡萄、柑橘和无花果的醇香味道。他猜测这应该是方片国某个南部滨海的村庄。

他立刻反应过来，这是属于奥利弗的记忆。他看到十几岁的奥利弗赤脚坐在种植园的橘子树上，两条腿不安分地晃荡着。他悄悄摘下一个橘子，对准底下那颗金色脑袋扔了下去。

弗朗西斯跳了起来。他对奥利弗叫嚣着让他下来，奥利弗回以一个做作的鬼脸。于是弗朗西斯伸手抓住奥利弗的脚腕，后者惊呼一声，跟弗朗西斯一起摔落在地。不堪折磨的橘子树枝头剧烈地颤抖着，扑簌簌地落下一地树叶，飘落在相叠的两人身上。

亚瑟安静地看着，很快就明白了最初的故事。奥利弗是一个从小生长在济贫院的孤儿，由于性格怪癖，一直到十几岁都没有人家愿意收养他。十六岁生日过后，院长将他赶了出去。当时正是方片国内乱最厉害的时候，红心国和草花国趁乱入侵，人们纷纷报名加入招募军，要将外敌赶出去。饥肠辘辘的奥利弗也去了——至少能有口饭吃。在军队里，他遇到了同为应征而来的弗朗西斯。

彼时尚未成名的弗朗西斯就已经是军队里的红人。他的脸像是被造物亲吻过，能令所有少女为之倾倒，那双温柔多情的眼睛如同月下的鸢尾花田，足以让人心甘情愿地迷失其中。偏偏他又很懂得如何讨人欢心，随便几句甜言蜜语就能哄得任何人心花怒放，即便是军队里那些男人，也少有嫉恨他的。

年轻的奥利弗像是第一次误入花丛不知归去的蝴蝶，迅速地爱上了他。最初弗朗西斯并没有把他放在心上，这也难怪，毕竟弗朗西斯从来不缺漂亮情人，奥利弗不过是无数投怀送抱的年轻人中的一个，而未来的方片国王目光从不止于此。

弗朗西斯真正对奥利弗另眼相看是在战争结束之后。外敌已然被拒之门外，都城里几乎是立刻又开始暗流涌动。各地军阀割据，各派针锋相对，战争中崭露头角的弗朗西斯得到了各方势力抛来的橄榄枝，看起来所有人都迫切渴望这位新晋的人才归于麾下，但弗朗西斯心里如同明镜。所谓橄榄枝，实为卖身契，各党纷争之中，稍有一步出错便会满盘皆输。他要步步小心。

奥利弗给了他不少帮助。从那时开始，他的许多抉择都有这个济贫院出身的年轻人出谋划策，可怕的是奥利弗几乎从来没有出过差错。弗朗西斯时常惊讶于奥利弗出众的眼光和过人的智慧，这完全不像是一个来自济贫院的孩子。

他曾表达过自己的疑问：“你为什么要为我做这些参谋和建议？你明明可以自投别处。”

奥利弗悄无声息地红了脸，有些赌气地噘起嘴唇，不再看他。

奥利弗就像一块透明的玻璃，弗朗西斯一眼就能看穿。他微笑着握住奥利弗的手，为他的无名指戴上草编的指环。

“以后会有真的。”弗朗西斯严肃地说，“这个你暂且先戴着吧。”

“这就想哄我？”奥利弗嫌弃地撇了一下嘴角，“我可不稀罕。”

但他并没有取下来。

弗朗西斯成功登上王位以后，的确履行诺言给了奥利弗一个真正的戒指。他们沉浸在苦尽甘来的喜悦中，全然没有注意到旁人虎视眈眈的眼神。

所有新老贵族都知道奥利弗是与弗朗西斯最亲近的幕僚，在弗朗西斯平步青云的时间里扮演了最重要的角色。时钟塔在弗朗西斯面前已是摆设，不难想象王后和骑士长的位子总有一个要落入奥利弗手里，方片国或许将成为弗朗西斯势力的一言堂。

这当然是他们不愿意看到的。更重要的是，奥利弗的出色能力有目共睹，对弗朗西斯忠心耿耿。尽管奥利弗本人对王后和骑士长的职位并无兴趣，这个济贫院出身的青年还是成了他们喉中最尖锐的刺，拔不出，咽不下。

在明朗的阳光下，奥利弗对潜在的危险毫无察觉，黑暗却悄无声息地滋生。直到贵族们联名以通敌罪起诉了他，都城上空霎时乌云密布。

国王亲自在奥利弗的家里搜出一大摞与红心国一位邦主的往来信件，从被红心和草花入侵的内乱时期到新王即位之后，从城防布局到内政决策，几乎无所不包。证据确凿，民怨沸腾，举国上下都愤怒地高呼着绞死通敌的卖国贼。国王一直犹豫，未能立下判决，本就不算正当得来的王位也成了大众罗织的罪名。国内暴动四起，刚从十余年内乱中缓过气来的方片国转眼又将风雨飘摇。

新历256年，方片国王以通敌罪名下令处死奥利弗。

亚瑟觉得自己像是被人扔进了水里，冰冷刺骨的温度瞬间蔓延到全身，淹没了他的口鼻，让他浑身发抖，无法呼吸。他慢慢沉入水底，头顶是潋滟回荡的水光。他拼命向着光伸出手去，希望能有人听见他无声的求助。祈祷似乎奏效了，一股大力拉住他，将他拽出了水面。

他大口大口地呼吸着，突然愣住了。他拿着礼服，站在自己寝宫的镜子面前，而那面镜子光滑平整，并无丝毫异常。他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，看见泪水从自己眼里缓缓流下。

他终于明白为什么弗朗西斯和马修都把自己错认成奥利弗，为什么弗朗西斯说奥利弗的智慧不亚于他，也终于明白为什么弗朗西斯叫他奥利弗的时候，自己会觉得那像是无名却有力的召唤，让他有不顾一切回应那个人的冲动。

因为他就是奥利弗。

Part Ⅲ Judgement

王耀在黄昏柔和的余晖中悄无声息地穿过回廊。没有人知道这位黑桃国的骑士长究竟活了多久，从扑克大陆有信史以来他就一直存在。那张永远年轻的脸总是温和的、波澜不惊的，他的眼睛曾经看着数百位国王和王后来了又去，直到现在依旧神采奕奕。

见证过黑桃国所有历史的骑士长轻轻叹着气，气息回荡悠长。方片国王站在回廊尽处，含着笑对他微微欠身。

“我实在没有想到您会来找我问这件事。”王耀警惕地瞧着他，“我本以为已经不会再有人知道了。”

“我虽然并非时钟塔选出的国王，从未受过完整的宫廷教育，但多少还是懂得一点魔法的。”弗朗西斯对王耀眨了眨眼睛。“如今魔法在扑克大陆上已经成了少数贵族才能碰的玩意，我本就没什么机会接触，我的魔法天赋也少得可怜，但非常偶尔的时候，也会有灵光一现。”

王耀皱眉看着他。

“我曾有两次把贵国王后错认成另一个人，这绝非只是因为他们容貌相似。”弗朗西斯说，“我记得很清楚，当时我在他身上看见了那个人的灵魂碎片。”

他疑惑地看着王耀：“骑士长，这意味着什么呢？”

“人死后灵魂碎片往往会附着在本人身上慢慢消失，但有一种情况除外。”王耀低声说。“驭影术。”

弗朗西斯挑起眉毛。

“愿闻其详。”

王耀犹豫了好一阵，终于叹息着解释下去：“一种相当古老的高级咒法，在自身肉体虚弱难以行动的情况下，能将自己投影在别处，算是一种分身术。不过相比之下，它更为灵活。如果施咒者有足够强大的魔力，即使自己的投影遭遇意外而死，也能回收完整的灵魂碎片，从而保留全部的记忆与情感。”

“原来如此。”弗朗西斯若有所思地点点头，“那么贵国王后是使用了驭影术？”

王耀长长地呼出一口气。

“是的。虽然当时我和国王并不知道。他是瞒着我们使用的。”

骑士长清晰地记得从某个时间开始，本就卧病在床的王后情况更加恶化了。不管睡多长时间，他看起来总是非常疲倦。他常常长时间茫然地望着窗户外面的碧空和飞鸟，眉宇间凝着深沉的哀伤。

从来没有人见过王后这个样子。他们的王后是单骑闯敌营的勇士，是一手打造了黑桃和红心友好同盟关系的外交高手，他脸上的神色本该是一如既往的淡漠和冷定。

但他什么也没有说，阿尔弗雷德与王耀也问不出任何东西。那时王耀以为这不过是久病压抑，叮嘱照看的侍臣们注意王后的情绪，但事实远远超出了他的意料。

他曾经在王后小憩的时候前往探望。睡梦中的亚瑟依然紧锁着眉头，无意识地抿紧了嘴唇，不知梦到了什么。王耀照例向侍臣们确认过亚瑟的近况，也没有留下来的理由。还有很多事情需要他去处理。

亚瑟的一声梦呓让他停下了脚步。他听见亚瑟在梦中无意识的低喃，尽管声音被闷在被子里变得模糊不清，但他还是听见了。

弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯。

向来淡然的骑士长惊得失手掉落了一地文件。他知道弗朗西斯这个名字，那是方片国年轻的国王，罔顾时钟塔秩序的佞人，野心勃勃的阴谋家。他不知道这几年来一直没有见过外人的王后为什么会念着这个名字，但他很清楚，如果被有心者听去，随时可能给王后扣上叛国罪的帽子。

王耀并不相信亚瑟会叛国。他冷静下来，决定等亚瑟醒后再慢慢问个清楚。

“当时亚瑟的身体不好，对魔力大有影响，因此施咒的时候出了些差错。”王耀摩挲着权杖缓缓说道，“他投影在方片国的自己在性格上发生了一些麻烦的变化，就连他自己都忘了自己是谁，也忘了自己的目的，不出三年就死了。在那之后，反馈给亚瑟的情感和记忆似乎过于强烈，这显然不利于他的调养。他总共花了足足三年才恢复，或许也有这个原因。”

“那些记忆似乎让他很痛苦。”王耀直视着弗朗西斯说。后者的眼睛如海浪浮沉。“于是他对自己施了咒术，切断了这一期间所经历的全部回忆与情感……但毕竟投影死后的灵魂碎片还是会回到他身边，他当时又很虚弱，咒术的可靠性没法保证。”

弗朗西斯沉默地注视着王耀，微微眯起眼睛。

“您刚才说他忘了自己的目的。那么，他到底为什么要使用驭影术，并把自己投影在方片国？”

王耀抿了抿唇：“我不知道。这只是我的推测。”

这当然是说谎。亚瑟明明白白地告诉过王耀，方片国正值内乱，如果黑桃国与草花和红心联手，方片国大概很难招架。但刚刚与黑桃国打过一仗的草花国未必能接受和解，黑桃国同样需要养精蓄锐，因此阿尔弗雷德也不同意就此贸然出击。亚瑟不愿放过这一机会。尽管他无法出门，但通过驭影术，或许能看清方片国内部脆弱的关节，以此通过政治或外交手段获得好处。

当然，这些决不能告诉弗朗西斯。

“是吗？”弗朗西斯目光复杂地看着王耀，轻轻笑了笑，直起身来。“谢谢您，骑士长。您已经说得够多了。”

“我要提醒您的是，”王耀稍稍提高了声音，“亚瑟的魔力早已恢复。几个小时前，他已经将残留在他身上的灵魂碎片全部清除。或许那些记忆和情感暂时还留着，但很快就会完全消失。”

“请您以后不要再执着于此事。”

骑士长微微欠身，离开了回廊。

亚瑟急匆匆穿过花园之时，惊讶地在一棵栎树下看见了弗朗西斯。他一时有些迟疑。就在一天以前，弗朗西斯还只是方片国的国王，但现在看到这个人，亚瑟却无法克制自己保持一如既往的平静。纷乱激烈的情绪汹涌着向他扑来，他不得不暂时停下脚步，深深吸了一口气，将重重杂思从眼前按回去。

“他是个野心家。”阿尔弗雷德这样评价弗朗西斯。亚瑟表示同意。此战之后，草花国的势力回缩，黑桃国和红心国也同样伤了元气，唯有未遭入侵的方片国仍能独善其身。年轻的方片国王有着过人的手段，无论是阿尔弗雷德还是亚瑟，都能隐隐感到方片国已渐有回复到内乱之前国力的趋势。

他们今天还在声势浩荡地宴请这位野心家，但谁也无法预料未来。

野心家向亚瑟走来了。

“贵国御花园的庞大华美举世罕见，恕我无知，竟然迷路了。不知我是否能烦请您为我引路？”

“当然。”亚瑟的呼吸已经平稳下来，弗朗西斯没有发觉任何异常。他侧身与弗朗西斯并肩，“请随我来。”

傍晚的花园潮湿阴凉，空气中弥漫着泥土湿润的味道，踩在小径上有着微微的寒意。他们穿过被藤蔓攀附得难见天日的长廊和芬芳馥郁的郁金香田，绕过左边的槲寄生林。青绿的灌木垂下细长的枝叶，沉默地注视着他们。

“冬日尚未完全过去，而贵国御花园仿佛仍在春夏。”弗朗西斯赞叹地说，“这是魔法的力量吧？”

“是，也不算是。”亚瑟回答，“没有人能抵抗时光女神的力量，但魔法可以让她的脚步走得稍微慢一些，因为魔法也是女神的恩赐。”

“那么，魔法可以向时光女神求回被她带走的人吗？”

亚瑟停下了脚步。他充满探寻意味地看着弗朗西斯，似乎想要看穿他头脑中的想法。

“我曾经跟奥利弗在槲寄生下接吻，交换我们的誓言。”弗朗西斯似乎没有看到亚瑟的目光，自顾自地说了下去。

他伸手握住亚瑟的肩膀，总是含笑的鸢尾色眼睛恳切地注视着他。

“就像这样。”

那双眼睛像是有某种无言的魔力，亚瑟一被它这样注视着就再也说不出话。他只能任凭弗朗西斯捏疼了他的肩，从那对认真的瞳孔里看到自己失神的脸。

槲寄生的枝叶轻轻扫过亚瑟的头发，亚瑟忽然清醒了。他垂下眼睛，缓慢而坚决地推开了弗朗西斯。

“波诺弗瓦陛下，我不是奥利弗。”

“我知道。”弗朗西斯回答得毫不迟疑。他慢慢地、一字一句地说：“你已经杀了他。”

亚瑟眼皮一跳，却没有追问什么。他只是突然注意到这句话没有用敬称。

弗朗西斯叹息在窸窸窣窣的树丛间显得哀伤绵长。“你太狠心了。即使是我，也觉得你实在太狠心了——”

“您后悔把他送上绞刑架吗？”亚瑟突然打断了他。

弗朗西斯的声音戛然而止。他的眼睛里依然涌动着愤怒的海浪，仿佛随时都要把亚瑟吞噬殆尽，但他的神色却慢慢变得温和了。

他缓缓摇头。

“我不后悔。”

“那么，您跟我是一样的。”亚瑟冷冷地说。“我也不后悔杀了他。”

弗朗西斯没有立刻回答。他抬起头望着漆黑如墨的夜空，又看了看亚瑟，苦笑着撑住额头。

“听你这么说，他一定很恨我。”

亚瑟想了想：“或许吧。不过我想在大部分时候，他爱您。”

弗朗西斯转过头，深深地注视着亚瑟的眼睛。那两道炽热的目光几乎要将亚瑟烫伤，他不得不移开视线望着别处。

“你到底是亚瑟，还是奥利弗？”

“奥利弗？”亚瑟拧起眉毛，轻轻摇了摇头。

“陛下，您弄错了。从来就没有奥利弗这个人。”

弗朗西斯无言地看着亚瑟。他的胸口戴着黑桃国的纹章，紫色的长袍礼服几乎融入了深沉的夜色，翡翠般的眼睛明亮而淡漠。一阵风呼啸着从他们中间吹过，迷了弗朗西斯的眼睛。而亚瑟不过抬了抬手，就连风都在他面前变得温顺。

这是为黑桃国所有臣民敬仰的王后。

他忽然前所未有地平静下来。

“您说得对。”

弗朗西斯微笑着执起亚瑟包裹在丝绸手套里的手，轻轻落下一吻。这是一个充满敬意的、不带任何多余情绪的吻。

“愿时光女神保佑您，王后。”

他又恢复了“您”的称呼。

“您也一样，陛下。”亚瑟轻轻抽回手，指尖在手套里微不可察地颤抖。他悄悄抚了一下刚才被亲吻过的地方，觉得那里残留的温度异常灼热。

他向着前方抬起下巴：“沿着这条路走下去就能到宴厅了，我们要快一些。我想国王和骑士长已经到了。”

方片国王微笑着颔首，侧身示意黑桃王后先行。从灌木枝叶的缝隙中，已经能够望到到不远处的宴厅里璀璨的灯光。重重叠叠的槲寄生像是通了人性，纷纷举起枝条为他们让开道路，又在他们身后缓缓合上。

他们一路静默地向着光走去，如同走向令所有秘密都无所遁形的光明。


End file.
